Daughter of Artemis
by shanning123
Summary: A strange young girl comes to Camp Half Blood.But who is she? Zeus is angry at her and she must brave a quest to appease him. This story will be the continuation of Blood of Olympus. But this time, with a new demigod. Lots of drama and pairings!
1. Into Camp

Artemis's Daughter

One day, a strange girl came stumbling into Camp Half Blood, gasping for breath as she entered the magical barrier. Percy and Annabeth came over to welcome the new demigod. However, she was cold and reminded Percy of someone, who he could not place…

"Hey kid, you are new here huh? How about Annabeth showing you around?" Percy said with a wide smile. Personally Percy felt like he was being ignored by this strange kid. She looked about twelve or thirteen and had long and sleek black hair with striking auburn highlights, which framed a slender face with high cheekbones. Her eyes were as black as coal, with flecks of silver and gold in it. They were narrow and almond shaped, framed with thick black eyelashes and her skin was the colour of olives, with a warm golden sheen to it. Her lips were full and as red as the strawberries in the field. She was petite and slim but was crouched in a defensive position. Percy was reminded of a leopard as he gazed down at her.

The girl wrinkled her fine nose at him. "Who are you?" she muttered in a low musical voice. "We are the Camp Counsellors. You are a demigod. What is your name?" Annabeth's firm and warm voice cut in. Percy gave Annabeth a grateful nod as she bent down to address the girl. "I'm Veronica", she said softly." Veronica Yee." Her head whipped around as she gazed at her surroundings. "What's a demigod?" Annabeth laughed and replied, "One of your parents is a greek god. We will find out soon."

The girl nodded and got up silently. Percy felt awkward as he stood beside Annabeth. He was going to New Rome with Annabeth in a week, and he did not want this queer girl to get too attached to her. Since he was obviously not needed, he pecked Annabeth on her cheek and walked away, leaving her with Veronica, who smirked at Annabeth blushing. Maybe she had hope after all.

"And here is the weapon room. We need to get you a weapon of your own." Annabeth announced as she brought Veronica into the room. The girl had gotten more and more curious and inquisitive but often shut back into her shell when Annabeth probed too deep. She could not decide which parent Veronica had. Was it Aphrodite? The girl was a great beauty but she did not seem to care much for love. Hectate? Maybe. Annabeth had no idea.

"Let's try this." Annabeth unsheathed a slender sword and held it towards Veronica who shook her head after brushing her small hands across the blade and hilt. Annabeth passed her a short silver blade, which Veronica inspected closely before rejecting it yet again. "This looks like a long afternoon", Annabeth thought as she picked up yet another rejected weapon.

One hour later, they still had not found a single weapon that suited Veronica, who looked apologetic but unbothered. "Let's try the Hephatuseus cabin. They have more weapons there."

Veronica nodded and followed Annabeth out.

"Hey Annabeth!" Leo called out as he walked out of Cabin 9, something shiny glinting in his arms. Annabeth grinned and waved back. After the war with Gaea, Leo had returned to Camp Half Blood with a malfunctioning dragon and Calypso. He had explained what had happened and was now living happily in the Bunker with Calypso, who grew an astounding garden in two days. Despite Percy, she and Calypso had become really good friends.

"Who's this little chick?" Leo asked as he looked at Veronica, who gave him a small smile in return. "New demigod, unconfirmed parent. What do you have there?" She asked, nodding towards the pile in Leo's hands. He laughed cheekily and said "Some new weapons, I just-""-Excuse me, may I try that?" Veronica asked as she pointed towards a slender bow and arrow set. Leo shot Annabeth a questioning look as he handed them over. "Uh, sure!" Annabeth shrugged. "Let the kid have a go", she thought. To her surprise, Veronica swung the quiver of arrows over her back with ease and nocked an arrow in a second. She focused on the archery range, which was about half a mile from where she was standing. Surely not, Annabeth thought as she exchanged looks with Leo. Skilled archers were only from Apollo cabin and the kids there were all boys, and while there were occasional good archers from various cabins, none of them could shoot from this far.

"Zing!" Annabeth watched in disbelief as the arrow whizzed past her in a blur of silver and landed straight on bulls-eye. She was at loss for words as Veronica nocked arrow after arrow and sent them all whizzing towards the targets, which were at a distance only few Apollo demigods were able to hit.

"Holy Festus! You have got some skill. Sure you not a boy in disguise? You would have fit right in to Apollo Cabin" Leo laughed as he patted Veronica on the shoulder. To Annabeth's surprise, Veronica smiled widely at both of them, her cold attitude gone, replaced by a beautiful smile. "That felt really good!" She laughed happily at Leo's jokes, her clear musical laughter ringing out, which made Annabeth stare at her in amazement. "Come on, Annabeth I am hungry! Leo says there is hall where we get to eat. Let's go!" Annabeth followed after Veronica , who, after shooting those arrows, looked as if she had a huge weight off her shoulders.

"Will!" Annabeth called as she spotted the blonde demigod from Apollo Cabin. I'd like you to meet Veronica." Will waved at Veronica, whose black and red hair floated behind her as she ran towards them. "Hi!" she smiled at him, her cheeks dimpling as she held out a bunch of flowers to Annabeth." I found these. Pretty cute huh?" Annabeth took them with a smile. "Will, Veronica is an extremely skilled archer. I am wondering if she could be from Apollo cabin. "Sorry Annabeth, Apollo only has boys as his children, never girls. But I would like to see her shoot." Suddenly, his eyes widened as he looked at Veronica, who was behind Annabeth and was sitting on the ground. Annabeth whirled around to see Veronica playing with some wild daises, all of which had shot up to two feet and were swaying around Veronica as more sprouted around her.

"Demeter cabin? Are you sure?" Miranda asked Annabeth again as she looked down at the small girl, who was smiling pleasantly at her." Miranda, the plants were two feet tall! And they were sprouting around her like crazy!" Annabeth whispered urgently. "All right, let us see…" Annabeth watched as Miranda took a potted rose off the windowsill and handed it to Veronica. "Try making it grow!" Veronica looked at the rose in her hands with confusion and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't! "Annabeth shook her head and muttered, "I guess we would have to wait for the campfire tonight!"

"That's Poseidon cabin, and that's Ares cabin. Try not to go there, or you might get your head blown off." "Alright," Veronica giggled. "That's Athena Cabin, which is my cabin." Veronica nodded." That's the Apollo cabin and that's-""Wait, what is that!" Veronica interrupted as she pointed towards the glowing silver cabin. "That's Artemis cabin. But there are no demigods in there, it's really just honorary…" Suddenly, Annabeth had a thought. Archery…wild plants, auburn hair… no it could not be!

Shaking her head she moved on, very much aware that Veronica was still gazing at the Artemis cabin in awe.

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed at the dancing black haired boy by the bonfire, fighting the urge to scold and laugh at the same time. Percy came over in a flash and asked," What's wrong?" "I think-"

Suddenly, a collective gasp ran through the crowd. Looking up, Annabeth saw Veronica standing on top of a log, looking bewildered as a glowing symbol of a silver arrow and bow lit up on top of her head.

"All hail, daughter of Artemis, Lady of the Hunt, Goddess of the moon and the wild." Chiron's low voice rang out and everyone in camp knelt down and bowed towards Veronica.

"What do you mean? I am the daughter of Artemis? I thought she could not have kids? Annabeth what is going on?"

"Calm down, it's okay." Piper said in a soothing voice. Veronica immediately relaxed.

"Chiron, what is going on? How can she be the daughter of Artemis?" Percy asked in a worried tone.

"I do not know. I am contacting the hunters. Thalia will be arriving in a short while."

"Who? Who is Thalia? Am I in trouble?" Veronica piped up again in an agitated and panicked voice.

"Sleep!" Piper said in charmspeak and Veronica collapsed into an armchair, snoring softly.

When Veronica awoke she found herself in a room lit dimly by a silvery ray of moonlight. She was lying on a soft white bed with smooth silver blankets and soft pillows. Annabeth and a pretty girl with a feather in her hair looked at her in concern from the foot of her bed. A girl around fifteen to sixteen perched on her bed. She had spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked like she was glowing or maybe that was just the moonlight. Veronica groaned as her eyes tried to adjust to the surroundings. The ceiling looked like there was no ceiling, instead opening to the night sky, inky black blue darkness with beautiful constellations and stars. If she had not seen the outside of the cabin, she would have thought she was literally "sleeping under the stars".

"Hey kid, you okay?" the girl sitting on her bed spoke out.

"Yeah," Veronica mumbled as she propped herself up on the pillows. An owl flew onto her window and perched there. It hooted, "Are you okay? Miss, are you okay?" "Argh!" Veronica shrieked as she pushed away from the owl in shock. How could an owl talk?

"Hey it's okay!" The girl on her bed said. "I'm Thalia, and judging from your face expression, you probably heard the owl there speak." "Yea..yeah, how did you know?" Veronica stammered, her eyes wide and unfocused. Annabeth and Piper exchanged worried looks.


	2. The Plan

"You are the daughter of Artemis."

Huh? I wake up and this girl tells me I'm the daughter of who? Shaking my head, I ask, " What-what do you mean? And who are you? And where the heck am I?"

Thalia, if I heard correctly, shook her head and looked at me with a pitying expression. I felt a spurt of irritation at her pity. I have always despised people who treated me like a poor little child, or pitied and tried to sympathise with me in any other way.

"Tell me." I mutter, my fists clenching the soft bed sheets. My anger subsided a little as I released some of my stress onto the bed.

Thalia's eyes widened as she looked at my hands, which were clutching the bed. She turned to look at Annabeth, who was frowning slightly at me, as if I was different or weird. The pretty girl beside her looked concerned but was sitting quietly by my bed without a sound. Typical dumb pretty girls. When Thalia did not answer me, I took a deep breath and asked again. "Please. Tell. Me. Now." What is wrong with them? Why won't they answer me?

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably while the girl beside her cleared her throat. "Veronica? Calm down. I can explain everything to you if you weren't going to faint from exhaustion. Please, rest first." Her voice washed over me like a soft wave of warmth, lulling me to sleep.

I was surprised when the pretty girl spoke up. Maybe I was wrong about her. I relaxed my grip on the bed and sank down onto the pillows. Before I passed out, I murmured sluggishly, "Thanks. Wazzyor name?" She smiled kindly at me and whispered, "Piper. Piper Mclean"

Everything went black.

Annabeth stared at the sleeping girl. Her features seemed less sharp when she was asleep. Everyone looked nicer when they slept. Especially Percy.

Annabeth smiled at the thought of Percy. He was the most perfect guy for her. He was so brave and loyal. "Seaweed brain, if only you could help this kid." Annabeth thought. Suddenly an idea struck her. Percy, Jason, Nico, all overcame the odds and accepted their godly parent. Maybe Seaweed brain could help after all. Glancing at the exhausted form of Veronica, she added Will Solace to her list. The poor kid did need a Healer.


	3. Explanations

"Hey Jackson, you got Annabeth's message?" Jason asked Percy as he fell into step with him.

"Yeah. She said to come to Artemis's cabin immediately. Is it about the Veronica?"

"Who's Veronica?" Jason asked with a look of confusion.

Percy was about to hit the big guy when a voice spoke up from behind them. "The new girl who was claimed by Artemis."

Percy and Jason turned and found Nico staring back at them with a faintly annoyed expression on his face. "Honestly Grace, did you even listen last night?" he said.

Jason grinned at Nico and dragged him to stand between him and Percy. "Bro, you should stop sneaking up on people and join in instead. Come on! I heard you go the message too."

Nico rolled his eyes at Jason. Percy caught his eye and snickered. A blush spread across Nico's face as he turned away from Percy. He was definitely over him but it was still embarrassing to look at him in the eye. Jason steered Nico and Percy towards Artemis's Cabin and they stepped in.

And Nico turned around straight away and marched towards the door.

Because standing in the room, hovering anxiously over Veronica, was Will Solace.

"HEY where do you think you are going Nico?" A bright voice laced with amusement called him back. He hated that voice. No not really. More like loved it. Slowly he turned around, his cheeks burning red, and slumped slowly back in.

Will was busy fussing over Veronica, who looked grumpy but responded to all his questions with speed.

"Any existing medica-"

"No."

"Feel any pain or ac-"

"No."

"Dizzy? Nauseous? Feel like vom-"

"NO."

"Okay…"

Nico decided to use this opportunity to sneak away again. Putting a finger to his lips, he desperately tried to make it to the door without any of them stopping him. Just as he pressed his hands against the door, Will spoke up, with his back turned to him. "Nico you better remove your hands from the door at once. And stop avoiding me." With that he turned around to face Nico with a smirk.

Veronica peeked from behind Will and stifled a laugh. Annabeth stood up and said sternly," Guys, there will be a time for confrontation and whatnot. Now we have to talk to Veronica. But she winked at them, before turning away. Nico wished fervently that he could shadow travel away.

Nico looked around the whole room.

The room was wide and spacious, glowing with a soft silver light. There were no beds in the room except for the one Veronica was resting in, which was placed in the middle of the room. The ceiling was dark and beautiful, a night sky full of constellations. The cabin has two large rectangular windows and each side. One side showed a dark starry night with a huge silver moon while the other showed Camp Half Blood outside. Both windows had silvery translucent curtains draped halfway across each of them. Even though the sun was shining through the door left ajar, it was nightime inside the Artemis cabin. Thalia was sitting on a soft silver chair beside Veronica's bed, sipping hot cocoa, while Annabeth and Piper sat on the bed. Percy was hovering awkwardly at the foot of Veronica's bed and Jason was standing next to Piper. Will was standing beside Veronica, still softly pestering her with medical questions. Nico retreated to the back of the room, where his back rested against the smooth walls. He looked down at his feet and saw that there was a soft silvery mist covering the ground, so it looked like they were all standing on clouds.

Nico leaned heavily on the wall, looking at Veronica, who was still answering Will's questions impatiently. Suddenly, a row of bunk beds sprung out of the wall behind him and the opposite wall of the room, throwing him to the ground. "What the-?" Nico swore as he was helped up by Piper, while the rest of the people in the room chuckled and laughed after they overcame their shock. Will looked at him in concern before looking at Annabeth and nodding. So that's where the beds were. He must have pushed something by accident.

"Veronica, we are going to explain to you what you need to know." Annabeth said to the girl in the bed. She nodded, her almond eyes sweeping across the room.

Piper stood up and began to explain in a kind and firm voice. Her charmspeak spread over the whole room, making everyone listen attentively to what she said. At that moment Nico has no other wish than to listen to what she had to say.

"Veronica, you are the daughter of Artemis. The only daughter of Artemis. There aren't really supposed to be children of Artemis existing, because Artemis is a maiden goddess. Which means, she has sworn not to marry or have any children. She would remain a maiden forever. But you, you are the only person in Camp Half Blood whose parent is Artemis. Which means you would not have any siblings, I think, as one child of Artemis is practically a phenomenal occurrence. Do you understand? There aren't supposed to be children of Artemis. But you are a child of Artemis, goddess of hunt, moon and wild. Which explains why you excel in archery, for Artemis is often associated with the bow. It also explains the owl and the wild daises. You are able to talk to animals and you can control, grow, and cultivate wild plants extremely well. Only wild plants, which explains why you were not able to grow the potted plant from Demeter cabin, which Annabeth tells me. You are also able to touch and control moonlight. And you are strongest at the full moon, which explains why you were able to touch squeeze and mold your bedsheets, which are made from the rays of moonlight, last night. There may be more powers, but you will just have to wait and see. The thing is, Veronica, you might anger the gods. Just because you exist. But hopefully you will escape Zeus's wrath," she winced as she looked skywards, "and you should be able to live life to the fullest. Percy and Jason both are here because of a broken promise by their fathers, who are 2 of the Big Three. Jason's father is Zeus, so hopefully he would let you off." Piper smiled at Jason before returning to her explanation, "So you should be okay, with Thalia here, who is a Hunter. Hunters are comrades and handmaidens of Artemis, not really her daughters, more like her friends. They would be like sisters to you. Nothing really to worry about, if you need any help, approach any of us, especially Nico, Percy and Jason. They understand your situation the best. "Piper finished with a deep breath and the silence was broken with laughter.

"Okay, I get it. I just have to be careful, right?" Veronica asked and Annabeth nodded.

"Nothing will go wrong, hopefully," Annabeth replied, and smiled.

Famous last words.


	4. Artemis's greeting

"Why were you avoiding me?" Will asked as he looked at Nico, his face torn between amusement and mock hurt. He and Nico were walking towards the woods, after being "released" by Annabeth.

Nico was at loss for words, so he lamely shrugged.

"That is no excuse."

Nico bowed his head and stared at the ground fixatedly, too ashamed to look up.

"Fine. I need to get some medicine for Veronica. Bye." Will said abruptly and walked away.

Nico sighed and watched Will's retreating figure. He hated how he felt about Will but he just could not tell him the truth. Casting a dark look at the direction Will had went, Nico headed towards the woods alone.

"Hazel, I need your help." Nico said to the rainbow he made. Hazel's image shimmered and focused, her concerned face as clear as day in the Iris message.

"Nico, what's wrong? I'm kinda busy now. Camp here is gr- FRANK CHANGE BACK NOW, THOSE KIDS WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE IF YOU KEEP CHANGING INTO A RABBIT." Hazel smiled fondly in the direction where Frank was and shook her head.

Nico was happy to see his sister so happy. She had mastered the power of the Mist and was having a good time in Camp Jupiter with Frank. Speaking of Frank…

"Oh, hey Nico! What's up?" Frank face filled up the Iris message as he greeted Nico. Nico was not surprised to see that he had grown. Again. His cheekbones were sharper and it looked like he had slimmed down a little, his increased height making it more prominent. All in all, he looked like a buff panda. If that was possible.

Nico took a deep breath. "Hazel, I, should tell you, that I'm, er, ga-gay."

Hazel's golden eyes widened just a fraction, before composing her expression.

"Who's the lucky guy?" She asked her voice joking but her expression wary.

"Hazel, I used to like Percy, "but I'm over him now" he added quickly, seeing her shocked expression.

Nico quickly explained his problem with Will.

Hazel looked concernedly at her brother. He looked healthier, his skin was less pale and there were no shadows under his eyes unlike last time. Was he happier? She really did hope so.

Hazel took a deep breath, and said "Okay, I will help you."

Nico smiled in relief.

Veronica skipped out of bed silently, wary of the snoring Percy sitting beside her bed as her guard. "Some guard," Veronica thought as she treaded soundlessly out into the night. Everyone had been taking turns to "protect" her, and she was getting irritated by every second.

"It won't hurt to take a walk. Seriously I think I could sleep better out here, without Percy's foghorn snoring." Veronica muttered under her breath and giggled soundlessly.

A cold breeze whipped past her, catching at the tips of her long reddish black hair and whipping it into her face. She shook back her hair and shivered. All she was wearing was a silky silver nightgown, which fluttered at her knees. "Dammit, it's cold!" Veronica yelped softly as a bigger gust of wind blew past her.

She glanced down at her arm and jumped a little. It was glowing silver in the moonlight. Veronica rolled her eyes and whispered sarcastically," What next? Flying to the moon?"

Suddenly a soft sound made her look up. She looked around. She had unconsciously walked into the middle of the woods. Veronica was in full on panic alert. She knew the woods were full of monsters and dangers. She stood in the clearing, shivering from fear and cold.

"Chhh," the sound came up again.

Veronica whipped her head wildly in the direction of the sound.

"Oh!" She gasped in shock.

A beautiful silver deer stood across the clearing, its antlers glowing silver and its fur shimmering from the moonlight. It was lovely in its wild way. Veronica stood there awkwardly, waiting for the deer to move.

"Hey…" Veronica said and her voice trailed weakly as she raised her hand weakly at the deer.

"Come, come here?" Veronica muttered hesitantly as she reached her hand out towards the deer.

She straightened up as the deer took a step towards her.

"Good, er, deer-rie?" She whispered lamely. What do you call a deer? Her mind was blank.

"My name is Light, not dear-ree!" the deer said indignantly.

The deer just spoke.

It SPOKE.

Veronica stumbled backwards in shock and fell to the ground

"Dammit mum, why must all animals talk to me?" Veronica cursed as she picked herself up.

"First the owl, now the deer, man you really got a thing going huh?" She said as she looked up at the dark sky. The moon seemed to glow a little brighter.

"Veronica?" the deer spoke in a rich smooth voice again.

Veronica blinked stupidly.

"Are you Veronica?" The deer shuffled its hooves impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Veronica spoke as clearly as she could.

"Lady Artemis seeks a meeting with you."

"Mum?" Veronica said, tasting the unfamiliar word as it rolled off her tongue. All her life she had been an orphan, so she never had anyone to call "Mum". Unless you considered the old wrinkly lady who cleaned the orphanage and told everyone to call her, "Mumum."

"Yes, in your case, I guess you would call her "Mum"," the deer replied dryly, though it said the word "Mum" gingerly, as if scared of offending someone.

"Okay, where do I meet her?" Veronica asked eagerly.

"Hop on."

"Huh?" Veronica repeated, feeling stupid for being so confused.

"Climb onto my back," the deer said as if it was obvious.

Veronica walked towards the deer and put a hand on its soft glowing fur.

She inhaled its sweet musky scent and climbed clumsily up its back.

"Er, okay, Light? I'm up now."

"Hold on to my antlers."

And the deer bounded forward into the forest.

Veronica gripped the deer's antlers as they sped into the forest, the trees and plants a blur. Once or twice Veronica could have sworn that she saw faces popping out of the trees. After all Annabeth did mention something about dryads and wood nymphs, people who lived in trees, so she probably had just seen them.

The deer ride was not the smoothest ride Veronica ever had. It was bumpy and the deer jumped a lot, which made Veronica's face smash into the soft fur or her head bump into the hard antlers. First time meeting her mother and she would have a mouth full of fur and a huge bump on her head. How great is that?

Finally, the deer trotted to a stop.

Veronica slid off limply and stood there, picking deer fur out of her mouth. Gross.

Then she looked up.

It was the most beautiful meadow she had ever seen.

Wild plants were growing randomly everywhere in the soft green grass, which had a faint silver mist hanging over it. The moon glowed brightly and hung high in the sky, which made the big oak and pine trees and the side cast long dark and beautiful shadows across the meadow. Dew was sparkling on the grass and a whole herd of deer stood at the side of a big flat boulder in the middle of the meadow, which was glowing in the moonlight.

An auburn hair woman sat on the boulder, her back facing Veronica. Even from afar and facing her back, Veronica could see and know that this woman was beautiful. She had soft pale ivory skin which glowed silver and her pure auburn hair cascaded sown her fine shoulders. She was wearing a silver dress and her feet were bare.

"Mum?" Veronica whispered as she took a step forward.

The goddess turned around and smiled at Veronica.

"Hello, daughter."


	5. Author's note

Hi guys! I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy these few days. I will try to finish another really long chapter tomorrow and publish it. Keep reading Daughter of Artemis! I will post another chapter real soon, (like tomorrow) so er, stay tuned? Make sure to give me some reviews! I have none . Follow and fave my story for more chapters! Love all of you.

-Byeee

Author


	6. Artemis's Vow

Back at Camp, everyone was frantic.

"Percy! I told you to keep a look out for her!" Annabeth scolded Percy angrily, her face red and her brow furrowed with anxiety.

"I couldn't, stay…awake, I-urghhhh," Percy murmured sleepily and yawned.

"Percy!"

Thalia walked up to him and stared at him as he scratched his back sleepily.

" . . .Artemis." She said in slowly and evenly, her blue eyes fixed on Percy.

Percy took a step back.

"Look, I was tired okay? I was out the whole da-"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! LADY ARTEMIS WARNED ME TO LOOK OUT FOR HER. NOW SHE IS GONE!"Thalia shouted angrily with frustration, her eyes practically crackling with electricity.

Percy was getting irritated. Why did Veronica have to leave her bed this night? He opened his mouth angrily to argue.

"Stop it!" Piper shouted in charmspeak.

Percy and Thalia quietened down.

Suddenly, Thalia cocked her head to the woods.

She dashed into it and came back in exactly 10 seconds, her eyes alight and her cheeks flushed.

"She is meeting Artemis!" Thalia whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled shakily in relief but shot an anxious look to the forest.

Then she turned her back to Percy and strode off, deep in conversation with Thalia.

"Girls! Honestly!" Percy threw his hands up. He bet Annabeth would be angry at him for a few days. When Veronica came back he was going to cut off all her hair.

"Mum? Er, I mean Lady Artemis? "Veronica asked.

"Hello, Veronica."

"Er, hey." Veronica said feebly, looking at her mother with wide eyes.

"There is a lot we need to discuss. I don't usually take this form but as I am your mother, I suppose it would be, ahem, awkward if I appeared to you as a 12 year old girl."

"Yea…" Veronica whispered, "About that. What is all this about? Why does everyone look at me and treat me like some kind of, I don't know, fine china? Annabeth, she told me something about you being a maiden goddess, and you can't have children. Not to mention, I can talk to animals, and I glow silver, and apparently wild plants start growing when I talk very fast." Veronica finished with a huff and swatted away a wild rose which was creeping slowly up her leg.

"Ow."

Artemis sighed and beckoned Veronica forward.

Veronica took a step forward and stared expectantly at Artemis, waiting for answers. She couldn't help being a little frustrated with her goddess mother, who has not answered any of her questions and only made an appearance now. Piper did tell her that demigods rarely see their children but hey, being the _only _daughter of Artemis, shouldn't she come and see her? A little earlier?

Veronica finally relaxed as she let all these thoughts go. It wasn't that bad actually. Some kids at camp have never gotten to see their parents, and here she was standing right in front of her mother.

"Veronica, my daughter, I may not have my brother Apollo's gift of prophecy but I do know that your journey from here will be long and dangerous. I have incurred Zeus's wrath, and I have tried to mollify him, as, after all _I_ am his favourite daughter," Artemis said matter of factly.

"But he is furious I have broken my vows." Artemis looked at the sky and winced as it rumbled angrily.

"Why did you break your, er, vows?"

Artemis stared into a distance, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Your father, was an environmentalist. He cared about the environment so much, loved the wild and the nature with passion that he attracted my attention. I got to know him better, and, I fell in love with him. Enough love that I could break my vows to be a maiden forever and, I had you."

Veronica stared at her mother in disbelief.

"Wait, so you fell in love with my father and you had me, and that's it? You throw me to an orphanage? For me to fend for myself? Do you know how much I hated that place? Only until weird things started happening when a satyr came over and dragged me here! The kids there picked on me, called me freak for being able to grow plants so fast, for keeping to myself, basically they treated me like dirt! HOW COME, HOW COME," Veronica panted in her furious words, "_how come you have never come for me earlier?"_

Artemis looked at her daughter sadly.

"Your father died." She said in a low voice.

"So? _You _are my mother and yet _you _have never shown your face to me until today!" Veronica cried out angrily.

"Veronica that is _enough_."

Veronica closed her mouth, blushing a little with shame, knowing that she had crossed the line.

"You will _not_ talk to me like that."

Veronica bowed her head, angry and shameful tears streaming down her face.

A cool hand lifted her chin up.

"Veronica, if you must know, gods and goddess are not allowed to see their children. Most of the time."

"Why?" Veronica furiously wiped her tears as she spoke.

"It's, just how it is. We can't play favourites to our children."

"_I'm_ your only child!" Veronica laughed shakily, this time wiping her nose.

Artemis smiled for a moment, before her face became a cold mask.

"That's what makes it worse."

Veronica could not believe her ears. It was as if Artemis wished she had never had her. Wished she never existed…

Veronica gave a low moan and sank to her knees, a huge wave of sobs racking through her petite body.

Artemis looked at her daughter, her face twisted with pain too, as her hands reached out towards Veronica. But she never touched her daughter, and instead waited for her to recover on her own. She had to.

After a while, the sobs quietened.

Veronica felt something brushing her knee and opened her swollen eyes to see a small grey field mouse stroking her knee softly with its paws.

"Don't cry miss!" the mouse squeaked softly.

Veronica took a shaky breath and smiled at the mouse tearfully.

"Th-thank you."

"Miss, be strong! Lady Artemis is in pain too, to see you like this! Though she won't admit it." The mouse squeaked in a whisper.

The mouse's words gave Veronica a little hope, and she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Wh-why is it so bad?" she asked Artemis, who was looking down at her lap.

Veronica was shocked to see her a tear roll down her mother's beautiful face when she raised her head.

"I am so sorry..." Artemis whispered.

Veronica looked at her mother, waiting for her to continue.

To her surprise, Artemis's cold mask gave way to a protective look.

Veronica jumped a little in shock, when Artemis reached out and gingerly patted her hair.

"Veronica, please don't detest me, just remember that I will try to protect you against anything." Artemis said quietly.

"Even Zeus."

When Veronica returned to her cabin, she was mildly shocked to see Annabeth ignoring Percy, Piper waiting nervously on her bed, Thalia smiling at her.

"Hey guys." Veronica said nervously, looking at Annabeth's narrowed gray eyes.

"Veronica Yee, you gave me the hugest shock of my life when u disappeared.

"I know, I'm sorry!" Veronica said and smiled widely at Annabeth to appease her.

Annabeth grunted grudgingly and let Thalia come up.

"Hey Ronnie, we need to talk." Thalia said, her nickname for Veronica coming up.

"Okay but I really need to tak-"

"Now, please."

Veronica followed Thalia out.

"Veronica, has it ever occurred to you to become a hunter?" Thalia asked.

"Huh?"

"I feel it would be a lot safer for you to become a Hunter."

"Right."

"As a hunter, you will stop aging. You are practically immortal, so you won't die unless you fall in battle. You will travel around with girls your age, and you will see your mother more."

"Will I get to come back to camp?" Veronica questioned.

"Sometimes but we usually don't. I need to go tomorrow to re-join and lead my hunters."

"What else is there when you become a Hunter?"

"Eh, you have to say a vow to be a maiden forever. Which means, erm, no boys."

Veronica bit her lip as she considered Thalia's offer.

The idea of being able to spend more time with her mother greatly attracted Veronica but she would miss camp a lot. Annabeth, Piper, she probably won't see them if she joined the Hunters. She had no interest in any boys at the moment but what if she broke her vow?

Veronica took a deep breath.

" Sorry Thalia but no."


	7. Zeus's discovery

Thalia laughed and said," I should have known."

Veronica offered her a weak smile and replied," I'm sorry but I really-"

"CRASH!" An ear-splitting crack of lighting rumbled through the sky.

Thalia looked up in shock.

"No, it's too soon…"

Veronica yelped in confusion as Thalia grabbed her hand tightly and started hurrying her back to the Artemis Cabin.

"Ow! What's going on? Thalia? THALIA!" Veronica asked persistently as she stared at Thalia, who was practically dragging her through the door.

"What the heck is going on?" Veronica questioned as she lay on a heap on the floor, examining her bruised arm.

Thalia slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor, panting.

"No, no, damn it." She muttered.

Veronica looked at Annabeth and Piper, who were standing in the room, shocked, staring at Thalia and her.

Annabeth's face was stricken with panic, a look Veronica had never seen before on her.

"Annabeth? What's going on?"

She shook her head and cast an anxious look out the window.

Piper sank onto the bed, her head in her hands, muttering," He knows…he knows…"

Veronica had enough.

"PEOPLE IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT"S HAPPENING I AM GOING TO GO OUT THERE AND SEE FOR MYSELF!"

"CRACK!" The second Veronica finished her sentence a bolt of lightning streaked pass her window and sizzled onto the ground.

Veronica stared outside the window in shock.

Heavy rain started to pour down and thunder sounded.

Veronica could hear the kids outside screaming as lightning streaked across the sky.

Veronica stared at the window, raindrops trickling down the glass panes and whirled around to look at Annabeth.

"Bu…but…you…said there…weren't any storms…"

Annabeth shook her head and said in a trembling voice.

"Zeus knows about you."

"Huh? He knows? Okay, what's so bad about that?" Veronica swept her hand through her hair in confusion.

Annabeth gave a weak smile.

"You remind me of Percy so much…"

"Hello? I'm not your boyfriend. Tell me what's going on!"

Annabeth did not answer but instead muttered, "The last time there was a storm was when Percy came to camp…"

Veronica sighed in exasperation and looked at Thalia instead, who was still sitting on the floor, her weight pressed to the door, concentrating on contacting others.

Veronica rolled her eyes and turned to Piper, who was staring out at the window, where it was raining so heavily outside that Veronica could only hear the lighting and the thunder. Plus the screaming.

"Piper? What's going on? Why is there such a huge storm outside?"

Piper sighed and said, "Veronica, Zeus is really angry. I mean, _really_ angry. He must have found out about you. You can't go out now, the only reason why you are still alive and not burnt to a crisp is because this cabin protects you. But I don't know for how long." She eyed the ceiling warily and winced as the cabin gave a small shudder.

Veronica cringed as another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky.

"Wow…he seems pissed."

Thalia stood up.

"Veronica, this is too dangerous. I need to get Lady Artemis here."

Thalia started to open the door.

"NO!" Annabeth and Piper yelled.

Thalia surrendered, her hands up, looking all WOAH.

Suddenly, the door banged open and a boy came stumbling in, trying to escape the storm outside.

Suddenly the room glowed bright silver and a soft light breeze swished pass the boy's face. He blinked in surprise, then collapsed onto the floor.

Thalia started, "Dude, you can't ente-"and stopped talking when she saw his shoulder.

She muttered, "Built in anti-boy system. Any boy who enters Artemis cabin will faint…"

Annabeth slammed the door shut as a loud clap of thunder sounded.

Boy, Zeus was angrier than a cat on bath day.

Veronica stared at the boy on the floor in shock.

He was tall, around thirteen to fourteen, with light brown hair and fine straight features. All in all, he was drop dead gorgeous, except for his shoulder, which was burnt and raw red, the skin flaking.

Annabeth knelt by the boy and examined him.

"Luke!" She cried in shock as she recognised the boy.

"Who's Luke?" Veronica asked frantically, her eyes half closed at the sight of his shoulder.

"He's my brother, a son of Athena."

"Oh."

Veronica felt squeamish. She never liked the sight of wounds.

"Uhh." Luke groaned.

Veronica looked at him in surprise. She thought he was out cold the minute he came through the doors.

Slowly Luke opened his eyes, which were grey like Annabeth, only tinted dark blue.

"Wazzgoinon?"

He tried to get up but collapsed in pain as his shoulder buckled.

"Luke, just stay still!" Annabeth scolded worryingly as she gazed at his burnt shoulder.

Luke murmured, "Lightning…caught fire…trees…got…burnt…"

Piper looked at the half conscious boy in worry.

"He needs a healer Annabeth! We can't get out of here so what are we going to do?"

Thalia casted an anxious look out of the window.

"My dad's not stopping. This kid really needs some help. He looks like he's gonna pass out again."

Veronica leaned over Luke, peeking through her fingers at his wound.

Suddenly, something came over her.

She slowly removed her hands from her face and held them over Luke's wound.

Thalia looked at her in confusion.

"Veronica, why do you look like a constipated ape tr- Oh my gods!"

Veronica looked down at her hands, and to her surprise, they were glowing silver.

Then she looked at Luke's shoulder.

Totally healed.


	8. Luke breaks my hand

I looked at Luke's shoulder again, just to make sure the wound was healed.

Great, I can speak to animals and heal people. Heck, why not just throw in some future vision and I can represent the whole Cullen family.

Thalia, Piper and Annabeth stared at me like I had sprouted a third eye.

Which, at this rate, would not be surprising.

"Veronica, you can _heal_ people!" Thalia yelled jubilantly, before quieting down after a crack of thunder silenced her.

Luke stirred.

"Gods where am I…oh hey Annabeth, what's up?"

I rolled my eyes.

_Boys. What complete confused morons they are._

Luke looked up at me.

Oops, I might have said that out loud.

His eyes narrowed as he took me in.

I fidgeted as he stared at me. Those blue-grey eyes looked like they were about to cut me into half.

"Hey stop analysing me will you? I just _healed_ you and I expect a _thank you_ dude."

He look startled by my bluntness. Hmm, not the first time anyone has ever been.

"Right. _Thank you,_ your highness."

My eyes stung. At the orphanage, the kids called me that too.

"OW!"

Luke stared at me in shock, I stared back at him coolly, my hand throbbing from slapping his face.

I have always hated boys. So why stop now?

Annabeth stared at me in shock.

Oh damn, I forgot Luke was her brother.

How can that evil, slimy thing be related to her? I better apologise for her sake.

I dropped my hard expression and tried to look pathetic and apologetic.

"Eh, sor…ry." I grunted under my breath.

He looked confused.

Stupid, slow boys.

He glared at me.

Oops, slipped out again.

It's not that I hate all boys, I mean, Percy and Will are cool and all but this guy is seriously getting on my nerves.

Piper frowned at both of us.

"Such strong hate could turn into love…" She muttered softly, her eyes darting from my face to Luke's.

WHAT?

My face flushed tomato red and I glared furiously at Piper, my eyes shooting angry fire at hers. Man, I'm willing to bet my nostrils were on fire. I was _that_ angry.

Luke's face turned thoughtful, and he stared at Piper.

"Daughter of Aphrodite?"

Piper nodded.

"Hmm…"

A loud clap of thunder startled me.

Zeus was still raging, probably throwing tantrums up at Mount Olympus.

I hope he didn't destroy that place. I'm looking forward to visiting it.

Okay, so here's the deal.

I am the daughter of Artemis, who technically, can't have kids.

Zeus does not want me to be alive. So I have to fight for my life.

My mother has sworn to protect me, and so have my friends.

But I need to prove to Zeus myself that I should be alive.

And that ends my dramatic monologue.

Seriously, what is so wrong about my mother having me? I am the one hurting all these people? The storm is because of me! Tons of other kids would be hurt because of me!

I looked at Luke again, the image of his burnt shoulder flashing in front of my eyes.

I can't let this happen! Why aren't the other gods stopping Zeus from pulverising this place? These are _their_ kids!

I looked at the storm outside again.

And I did something incredibly stupid and reckless, which Annabeth later tells me was more stupid than what Percy did when they were my age, when he grabbed a bus steering wheel and tried to drive the bus and distract the Furies on that bus.

I ran out into the storm.

You might be thinking, wow, Veronica is so brave, she probably strode out there and challenged the Lord of the Sky.

I'd like to _think_ that.

But to tell you the truth, I collapsed onto the muddy, wet ground and wept.

Yep, I _wept_ like a _baby_.

I just sat there in the pouring rain, wailing and screaming at the universe for everything.

And then a lightning bolt streaked down.

And at that moment, I thought, "Hey, if I die, everything will go back to normal!"

So I basically embraced the lightning, which was basically telling it to "come to mama!"

And I would have died, if a stupid boy did not come hurtling out of nowhere and pushing me to the side.

Okay, I'm sure many of you agree that what Luke did was totally heroic. Right?

Yeah, when he pushed me to the side he basically rolled over my body.

And _broke_ my arm.

After that Annabeth and Piper lugged me to the Apollo cabin, which was right beside the Artemis cabin.

And I blacked out.

"Ron? Veronica are you okay?" Annabeth asked as her blurred face focused.

"Yeah, I'm fine… did anyone get hurt?" I asked in a panic, thrashing around in confusion, unsure where we were.

Annabeth assured me everyone was fine.

The Apollo cabin glowed bright orange light from inside, giving a comfortable and warm feeling.

I looked to my side and saw my "doctor", Will, standing by the bed, glaring at me.

"Veronica, I told you, take care of yourself! What on earth were you thinking? Running out like that and wailing at the top of your lungs? We could hear you from inside here!"

"Ah…" I blushed.

I struggled to get up but winced in pain as my arm throbbed. Oh yea, Luke broke it. Wait, where was Luke?

"Annabeth, where is Luke?"

"I'm here."

I stared at his cold hard face, wondering what to say in response. Okay, he did save me but that guy snapped my arm in half! What do I do? Thank him, then slap him?

"Oh, right. Uh…thanks for saving me dude." I murmured awkwardly, my cheeks colouring.

He nodded gravely and apologised for breaking me arm.

Yep, end of story right?

Not quite.

I have no idea why I did it, it was a totally impulsive thing (damn my stupid ADHD).

I used my good hand to pull him down and I... kissed him on the cheek!

I stared in horror at him, before pushing him away and burying my head under the covers(till this day I have no idea whose bed that was) and I started…laughing.

I bet you're thinking, wow, Veronica, way to go! Kissing a guy and laughing! Totally normal.

I peeked out of the covers and laughed harder when I saw Luke's face. It was a combination of surprise, wonder and confusion. And probably disgust.

Will tells me I was hysterical, laughing and laughing and not stopping.

When I finally calmed down, I realised all the stupid things I have done today.

I slapped Luke.

I ran out into the rain and endangered my friends and Luke who were trying to save me.

I kissed Luke on the cheek.

I laughed at what I did.

Idiot.

Suddenly, the storm stopped.

The skies became blue and the clouds and rain disappeared.

And a knock sounded on the Apollo cabin door.

Will went to open it, and Mr D, our camp director, was standing there, picking off burnt pieces of hair from his head. Chiron the centaur was standing behind him, looking solemn and grave.

"Veronica, we need to talk."


	9. Note To You

Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you guys really like it

I do wish more of you would follow and favourite it. Plus I'd really like some reviews. (Thanks to the people who have!)

Hehe things have gotten a little more interesting!

For the Solangelo fans, I will be writing some of it soon.

And for all the other couple shippers, Percabeth, Frazel and Jasper, don't worry I will write more soon!

Thank you very much for reading, and I love the person who is reading this message now. (YOU REALLY ROCK!)

Loves3

-Author Shan


	10. The Quest

I sat on the chair, staring at the snarling leopard head on the wall.

Mr D and Chiron were staring at me, like I was some kind of bug.

Being compared to a bug isn't all that great.

After the storm stopped, Mr D and Chiron told me they had to _talk_. Believe me, I have been in the principal's office long enough to know they didn't want to talk about next week's football match.

Mr D opened his mouth," Victoria, you see, I-"

"My name is Veronica."

"Right. So, _Victoria," _there was a sharp edge to his voice, so I decided to wisely shut up.

"You must know that Lightning Lord up there is totally pissed off with you. And your mother."

"Yup."

"Hmm. Well he threatened to blow this place up but I thought it would be too much of a hassle to clean up the remains. Plus, I have heard that some boy saved you from ol' dad's lightning, so great, you aren't incinerated."

Whoopee. This guy was a blast.

"So, Zeus told me that he wanted to burn you into a crisp. I objected to that, of course, cos your mother was glaring at me the whole time I spoke to him." He scratched his beard.

"Where was I?"

Chiron sighed and walked, (or trotted?) up to me and continued, leaving Mr D to feed the leopard head.

"Mr D has negotiated that if you managed to past a quest, Zeus would deem you suitable and brave enough to live. If not, my dear, I'm afraid there is nothing we or your mother can do."

I stared at him in shock. I have heard of demigods going on quest, but it seemed like a story, not reality. Plus I have not even had training!

Zeus cuts a hard deal.

"You will have a three weeks to prepare."

Well, better than no days at all.

I nodded.

Chiron opened his mouth to add on, "My dear, you will have to speak to the Oracle for a quest."

Ah yes. Annabeth mentioned her friend? Rachel or something.

"But isn't she at the other camp? The Roman one, uh, Camp Jupiter or something?"

"That is correct. You will have to travel to that camp to meet her. Which means you have two weeks and six days to prepare and train, for it would take a day to get there. You will also have to choose one person to accompany you on this quest."

"Okay…"

Wow, talk about a rough schedule.

I started my training the very next day.

Percy taught me sword fighting, which I was pretty good at, except for the time I swung it in the opposite direction and knocked my helmet off my head. Ouch.

Will and the other Apollo kids became something like big brothers to me. They were extremely protective, and helped me polish up my archery skills.

Annabeth taught me how to recognize the different monsters and ways to fight them.

Clarisse from the Ares cabin taught me hand to hand combat. (I got flattened by her so many times, my back feels like a pancake.)

A week before my training ends, Nico di Angelo brought me to the woods to start killing monsters. (Percy and Annabeth were leaving for New Rome, so they were busy packing).

I slashed through a giant scorpion's tail, panting as it disintegrated into yellow dust.

Nico nodded in approval and told me to take a break.

I don't usually hang around Nico much, as he seems like a very cold person.

But when he sat down on the mossy ground, he looked really sad.

What do you do when you see a sad boy?

Talk to them?

"Eh… are you okay?"

Nico looked up, startled.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Nope, I don't think so."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look like it."

Nico glared at me.

I hesitated from the sudden hostility. Hey what happened to the quiet guy?

"Nico, it's no good keeping your feelings to yourself. So you should really let it out."

"Let it out?"

I nodded. Geez this guy was slow.

He shook his head.

I sighed. What's wrong with this guy?

Suddenly, he let his head drop to his lap.

Oh my gods, was the dude crying?

What do I do?

"There…there?" I lamely patted his shoulder

His shoulders started trembling.

Oh gods he _was_ crying!

"Nico, er, don't cry, please! It's immensely awkward and I really don't know what to do!"

Well, not exactly _comforting_ words but still.

Nico raised his head, and to my astonishment, he was laughing!

Woah, I had never seen Nico laugh before.

His whole face transformed, from the sad little emo face to this wide laughing face.

And his laughter was totally contagious, so the next thing I knew, I was laughing with him.

When we finally stopped and were gasping for breath, Nico smiled pleasantly at me and said, "Thank you."

Thank you? Huh?

Nico laughed and said, "Veronica, you are seriously the funniest girl I have ever met."

Was that a compliment?

"Thanks."

From that day onwards, Nico and I became very good friends, and I learnt a lot about him.

And then, Luke.

He took over Annabeth's duties, which was to teach me the monsters.

"That's a Cyclops."

"Ooh, I have seen them before, they stalked me back home from the school to the orphanage."

Luke looked up in surprise.

"Really? How come you aren't dead?"

I stared at his grey eyes.

"Dead?"

"Yeah, Cyclops kill demigods. They are monsters."

"Oh, they only followed me, they never really got near."

"Hmm."

When I was younger, I used to think they were my bodyguards.

Whoops.

"Stop hmm-ing"

"Why?"

"It's annoying."

"You're annoying," Luke muttered.

I slapped him on the arm.

He ignored me.

That boy was so irritating.

"Look, Smarty Pants, I know you are from Athena but you don't have to be such a prissy teapot all the time."

He stared at me incredulously.

"Prissy teapot?"

"Yep."

He shook his head, and continued to the next monster.

"That's the hydra, it ha-"

"I'm sorry but can I ask you a question?"

"No."

And he continued. Like that!

I kicked at his legs but he dodged quickly.

Whatever.

Suddenly he dropped his book onto his lap and looked at me seriously.

"Veronica? Do you like me?"

OH MAN. That is so gross.

"N-no!" I sputtered.

This guy was delusional.

"Really?" He frowned, then smirked at me.

I looked at his soft brown hair and reluctantly looked at his eyes.

BOOM.

Okay, I'm not the type of girl to fall in love with every single hottie who walks pass.

But Luke's eyes were the most beautiful things I had ever seen close up.

They were ringed with dark and long eyelashes and the colour was so…beautiful!

Hey, I would date this pair of eyeballs. Just saying.

"Your eyes are very pretty." I informed him curtly.

He rolled his eyes and replied, "Your hair is okay."

Seriously? Okay? Ugh I feel like punching his eyes out. (And keeping them)

And then a delightfully evil thought came to my mind.

Payback time!

"Luke, would you like to go on the quest with me?" I smiled sweetly at him.

He looked so taken aback I wanted to smack him. Again.

"Yeah…yeah! Thanks Veronica!"

He looked at me strangely for a while, then continuing his lesson on monsters.

I will make him pay.


End file.
